


Personal

by Quicksilverbells



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom Kylo, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Spanking, Sub Hux, This definitely counts as sexual harassment in the work place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilverbells/pseuds/Quicksilverbells
Summary: From the prompt: "Supreme Leader Ren senses treacherous thoughts from Hux and decides to give him a good spanking. Hux is into it."





	Personal

“Today has not been a good day” Kylo mutters to himself as he stalks the seemingly endless corridors of Starkiller Base. He reaches out, listening to the minds of the officers around him for a potential distraction.

A clipped, British tone cuts through the sea of thoughts around him “how that overgrown man child became our supreme leader, I’ll never know, especially with someone like me around.” “Hux” he says to himself with a smirk as he walks up silently behind the General. “General, a word in my office, now.“ He states before turning back to his office instantly, the familiar sound of Hux’s obedient footsteps following him not far behind.

The door to his office closes behind them both, locking automatically. Hux stands poker straight in the middle of the room, watching silently as Ren removes his helmet. He stands in front of Hux, uncomfortably close, the height difference suddenly obvious to both of them. “General, need I remind you that my training allows me to know more about you than you might like.”

Hux visibly tenses, “no Supreme Leader, you don not need to remind me, I understand perfectly.” Kylo keeps his face passive as he replies “then I must ask why you thought it would be appropriate to even consider challenging my authority over you.” Hux pulls back, an incredulous look on his face before spitting out his words in frustration, “How could you possibly expect me to control my thoughts around you at all times. I am loyal to you in my actions supreme leader. Anything else I would consider a strictly personal matter.”

“Personal” Kylo replies thoughtfully, as he sits on his couch “then your behaviour will require a very personal punishment General, come here.” Hux moves to sit next to him but Kylo intercepts his movements. “No General, I said here.” He points to his lap with no hesitation. Hux steps back, his mouth hanging open in shock “surely Ren, you cannot possibly be serious.” Kylo looks into his eyes “I will not hesitate to make you.”

Hux moves slowly as if resigned to his fate, the skin of his face flushed with embarrassment, as he bends himself over Kylo’s lap. “I think 20 will suffice” Kylo states, an almost bored tone to his voice as he runs his gloved hand over the Generals tight uniform.

He pulls back before placing a firm slap to Hux’s right cheek, quickly following with a second to the left. Hux’s soft whimpers are covered by the sound of leather meeting the softer fabric of his uniform as six more slaps are liberally given. Kylo pauses, letting him rest momentarily, suddenly becoming aware of a solid pressure against his thigh. “He’s enjoying this” he thinks to himself, the rush of power he feels at forcing Hux to loose control rushing straight to his own cock, causing it to twitch in the confines of his uniform.

His hand delivers a vicious slap to Hux’s left cheek causing him to jump and rub his erection against Kylo’s thigh with a gasp. An equal strike is applied to the right cheek eliciting the same reaction from him.

Kylo speaks, his voice tinged with arousal “That’s half, the rest, however, must be administered to bare skin.” Hux gasps, but does not protest. Kylo moves him off his lap and looks pointedly at the clothes covering Hux’s crotch before stating “remove them.”

Hux’s hands tremble slightly as he unfastens his pants pushing them over his erection and letting them pool at his ankles. Kylo eyes the wet patch of precum on the General’s tented white briefs, watching as Hux pushes them down, letting his impressive erection spring free. He moves back over Kylo’s lap without prompting, gasping softly as the slightly rough fabric of Kylo’s uniform rubs against his neglected erection.

Kylo rubs the soft leather of his gloves over Hux’s heated cheeks. He smiles at the pink tinge to them, eager to leave a slightly more definitive mark on the General. He pulls off his gloves and brings his hand down swiftly on Hux’s firm cheek, marvelling at the pink hand print that instantly blooms on the once pale flesh.

Hux almost chokes on the moan that tries to escape him as his erection, trapped between his stomach and Kylo’s muscular thigh, twitches with need. Kylo smiles to himself “make as much noise as you wish to General, I can assure you no one else will hear.” He brings his hand down again, the sharp slap followed by a groan from Hux, his hips now bucking softly as his erection leaks precum onto Kylo’s uniform.

Kylo lifts his hand ready to deliver the final barrage of slaps, watching closely as Hux’s body shivers in anticipation and desire, enjoying the knowledge he’s reduced the first orders most powerful officer to a whimpering mess. 

He rains down the final eight punishing slaps in quick succession on the generals heated cheeks. Hux lets out a pained sob, his entire body tensing as he cums untouched, his seed spilling over his own stomach and Kylo’s uniform.

He takes a deep breath, before standing shakily before his Supreme Leader, all the tension drained from his body. Kylo looks at him with a predatory smile as he begins to unfasten his uncomfortably tight uniform pants. “You may leave General, however…” he states slowly, his erection springing free from the tight fabric, “You are also welcome to stay.”


End file.
